rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BigSilkWithTheGoodMilk/Anxiety's Drag Race: Season 4, Episode 12 Summary
EPISODE 11: Supermodel Top 3 After Aries' Elimination, the queens walk back into the workroom and they see her lipstick message on the wall, it reads "Don't take any moment for granted! You ladies have changed my life... FOREVER! Thank you.xx". All the queens say "Aww" as Cherry wipes off her message. She says that Aries was a fierce queen and was lovely to compete against. The queens then go sit around the lounge and discuss what went down on the Mainstage and in Untucked. Zara points out that they're down to the nitty gritty and nearly to the finish line. Clita gets serious for a second and says that now that there are only four girls left, it's time to focus harder than ever before and from now on she's going to smash the next challenge 110%. She also points out that she has the least amount of wins and overall the worst track record which worries her a little. Indiana asks Cherry what it was like to lipsync finally. Cherry says that it wasn't fun at all and knowing what Aries can do on a stage and with the amount of girls she has sent home scared the shit out of her. However she points out that she did have a few tricks up her sleeve and was confident she could take her down. '' ''The next day, the queens walk back into the workroom, excited for the next challenge. Jake then walks in and makes a special announcment. He says that this is their final challenge and more importantly the challenge that will determine who makes the Top 3. All the girls get nervous for a second. He also says that there will be no Mini Challenge this week as the Main Challenge will take up alot more room. He then introduces them to their final Main Challenge which is to write and perform your own verse to RuPaul's hit song "Supermodel". Jake then leaves the workroom and the girls all get started writing their verse. In the workroom, all is silent. The queens are busy thinking and writing their verse. Soon after, the queens leave the workroom to go learn their choreography. The choreographer tells them they need to work really hard and pull out all the moves they have to ace this number. Cherry and Indiana get nervous but remain comitted. They all take their turns learning their parts. Clita struggles quite a bit perfecting a triple axel off a platform, she gets nervous about injuring herself and after what happen to Rosebud, she doesn't want to go home. Indiana struggles in the beginning, but quickly learns most of her parts fast. She is still not 100% perfect at it but ensures the choreographer that she will ace it perfectly when the time comes to peform it. Zara does pretty well, she doesn't really struggle with her parts. '' ''After the choreo, the queens one by one go and chat with Jake and the judges; Aquaria, Farrah Moan & Naomi Smalls on his podcast "Anxiety" about their time at Drag Race, life before and what comes after. Cherry talks about how wonderful her time here has been, she says that it has been stressful, but worth it in the end. She also talks about her struggles in as a child and her father passing away at age 8. Indiana chats to the judges about how exciting it is to have made it as far as she has at Drag Race. She says that she has always been quite a 'funny' person ever since school. She also talks about why she is a comedy queen, she explains that after her dog passed away when she was 13 she developed an eating disorder becuase she couldn't cope well with the passing of her dog, she eventually found comedy and making people laugh something she loved, and then when she started drag at 19, her career took off. Clita thanks Jake for her time on the show and how it's going to change her life forever. She chats about her childhood and how she started in drag. Lastly, Zara she talks about how she has changed as a person from being here at Drag Race and how it's going to effect her life dramatically. '' ''Back in the workroom, the queens are all beating their mugs and getting ready for the Mainstage. The four remaining girls all get ready together and chat. Zara brings up that this will be their last time getting ready together, they all get a little emotional and hug it out. Cherry says that it's been such a pleasure being here with all the girls. Indiana also thanks the girls for changing her life. On the Mainstage Guest Judges include, Aquaria, Farrah Moan & Naomi Smalls. First up Cherry, she slays all the moves for her choreo. Her verse is pretty fierce. She pulls off some stunning twirls the wow the judges. She does an impressive slutdrop and jumps into the splits in one whole move. Next up Indiana, her verse makes the judges laugh quite a bit. She does some rapping in her verse aswell which impresses the judges even more. She slays all the choreo really well and finishes beautifully. Next up Clita, her verse has some strange sentences in it that make the judges laugh more at her then with her. Her dancing is however really good and impresses the judges alot. Lastly Zara, her verse is from start to finish really good. She pulls out some signature moves and slays the choreo 110%. She is then rewared with applaudes from the judges. After the peformance, critiques begin. Cherry is told that her verse was really fierce and fit her really well. Her choreo is praised aswell. The judges tell her that in the beginning of the competiton, she kinda struggled a little but but when it came time for Snatch Game, is when they really discovered who Cherry really is. Indiana is praised for pulling off such amazing choreo and for such a funny verse. She is told that she has been focused from day 1 up until today and has never let the judges down, even when she was in the Bottom for the makeover, she showed them the fierceness of who Indiana is. Clita is told that her verse was abit weird. Some of the words in her verse didn't make sense or confused the judges. However her dancing isn't forgot at all. They say that her dancing was one of the best tonight. Lastly, Zara is told that her verse was one of the best tonight. Her dancing was was also so good and stayed true to herself through out the peformance. The judges tell her that she struggled during the first challege but went on to shine in many other challenges and even after failing the first design challenge came back and showed them she can slay a ball last week. '' ''Soon after, the girls all head backstage into Untucked, enjoy a cocktail and talk some shit. Everyone is excited, Indiana says that they all slayed the hell out of this challenge and doesn't really know who will make Top 3. Cherry points out that this is their last Untucked together and they all make a toast to everything. '' ''Back on the Mainstage, Jake announces that they all need to lipsync one last time. They lipsync to "Supermodel" by RuPaul. All the queens slay the song 100%. Indiana & Zara pull out some amazing voguing that wow the judges. They all give it everything they have. After the lipsync, Jake announces that Clita will not be moving onto the Top 3. She is eliminated and Sashay's Away. 3 Queens Remain Category:Blog posts